Cassana Baratheon
Lady Cassana Baratheon is Lady of Dragonstone and granddaughter to King Renly Baratheon by his third son, Cortnay Baratheon. Appearance Like most Baratheons, Cassana takes after her father, Lord Cortnay, and her grandfather, King Renly, with long black hair and blue eyes, well built and tall for a woman with strong shoulders. She generally dresses in black and gold, as the colours of her house, but also to mourn her presumed dead husband, Cressen, and her two stillborn children. Closing on 40, she has lost much of the beauty of her youth, but is not yet hard on the eyes. Sometimes, on Dragonstone she discards long dresses in favour of shorter more versatile clothing, so to explore the cliffs and dungeons of her home, as she did in her younger years. She also loves falconry, and is often seen with her great gyrfalcon 'Dragon', a monster well known on the island for preying on seabirds and fish alike. Her isolated life on Dragonstone has made her hard, and untrustworthy of outsiders. History Born to Lord Cortnay Baratheon and his wife, Aelora Velaryon, in the year 331 AC, Cassana lived a happy but isolated childhood on Dragonstone, reading in the lower levels of the castle, playing outside, exploring and navigating the harsh terrain around her. In her youth she also knew her cousin, prince Beric Baratheon well, and enjoyed travelling to the capital to visit him. Unfortunately, this happiness was not to last, as on the year 341 AC, Aurion the Exile invaded Westeros in the War of the Exile. Dragonstone was the first line of defense as the Pentoshi and Volantene fleets closed in on Blackwater Bay, and so Lord Cortnay marshaled the naval forces of the realm at the Gullet, and faced the enemy. The Battle of the Gullet, saw the defeat and death of the King Renly's third son, and as he was without a son, Cassana inherited her fathers title at the age of ten. Luckily Dragonstone was largely untouched in the rest of the war, as the Exiles damaged fleet passed by and landed on the mainland, where he met his end. As she was in no position to rule over her new lands and titles, Dragonstones aged Castellen, Ser Andrew Estermont, was left in charge untill she came of age. Saddened by her fathers death, and soon after her mothers, she hid away in the castle, becoming lonely and even more isolated, preferring no company but her own, her books and her birds. Though Ser Andrew had been granted the honour of serving as Castellen of Dragonstone by King Renly himself, following the Surrender of Dragonstone, and he had been a first cousin to the king, his loyalty to the defeated King Stannis Baratheon was yet untested, but was proven when he betrothed Cassana, at the age of 14, to Cressen Florent, Stannis' grandson by his daughter, Shireen Baratheon.Cressen was a meek and shy but kind man, much older than Cassana, and only took her to bed when she was old enough. As she became older, Cassana built up her courage again, and slowly started to communicate with the rest of the household more often. Eventually she was known to travel around Dragonstone, and sail on Blackwater Bay, even travelling to Kings Landing occasionally, visiting her cousin, the newly crowned King Beric, whom she had not seen in years. Cressen reminded her of Lord Cortnay, and that strengthened the bond between them, as she saw him not as a husband, but as a father figure. The couples first child, Rhaenyra, was born early in the year 353 AC, and was soon followed by twin boys, Gowen and Gawen, later the same year. With children, Cassana finally allowed herself to be truly happy again after the death of her parents. Every moment she could, she spent with them, tutoring them as much as any maester would do. The only time she ever left them was once to visit her family in Kings Landing the next year, where she was shocked to discover the man her cousin Beric had become, finding many bruises and scars on his son's faces. Confronting the man bravely, she scolded him and spoke out against his poor parenthood. The words between them soon turned to an argument however, and when Cassana suggested bringing the boys back to Dragonstone to ward with her, Beric snapped, shouting and threatening to have her killed, forcing her to flee the city for years. Unfortunately, her fourth child, Rhaenys, died stillborn, and she was thrown back into grief. Once again retreating to the depths of the castle, she came upon her old collection of tomes, and had them brought to her chamber, spending her days and nights studying them further. Learning about Obsidian from these books, or 'Dragonglass', she decided to dedicate much of her time to mining it on Dragonstone, and crafting beautiful jewelry, as well as weapons, from the strange material. At the same time, her studies continued, and she dreamed that one day, she would tour the world as Lomas Longstrider had done, or at least to Slavers Bay, where it was said Dragons had risen again in the world. Eventually, her and Cressen tried once more for children, but yet again, Cassana's fifth child, died in her arms. After this she had few tears left to weep, and accepted that she would never be a Mother to another child. In 361 AC, good news spread across the kingdom. King Beric had thrown himself to his doom from Maegor's holdfast, and so the realm rejoiced in it, having despised the king equally. Cassana however, knowing that the new King had much work to do, left Dragonstone to join Alesander in the capital. Once she arrived, the two of them quickly began managing affairs together, righting the wrongs made in her cousin's reign, and planning the young man's coronation, with the help of Grand Maester Ryon, who has remained a trusted friend of hers to this day, and the newly appointed Master of Ships, Meryn Redwyne, who the young king took a queer liking to. Near every lord and lady attended the King's coronation, the last time the kingdom all gathered in one place, and the Lady of Dragonstone made sure she was among the first to swear fealty to him. However soon after, prince Edric, the third son of Beric and a mere boy, asked to go to the citadel. Thought Cassana was against the idea, she did not speak out for once as Alesander gave him everything he needed and sent him on his way. Over the next years, Cassana helped Alesander marry two, and when his other brother Richard rose up in an attempt to seize the throne, she was instrumental in helping the king defeat him, along with a new ally in Ser Artos Dayne of the Kingsguard. Her children too visited on occasion along with their father, leaving Ser Franklyn to manage Dragonstone, and there they grew to love their cousin as she did. But her presence had less meaning in Kings Landing than it once had, now that Alesander had most control of the realm. So she returned to Dragonstone, leaving the realm to it's king and his new council. Soon after though she heard of the queens death, and feared that Alesander would become the same man his father had been. Through a combination of these fears, her own matters, and her family, she never returned to Kings Landing for years. As the years passed, her three children reached adulthood. Rhaenyra was the very image of her mother at that age, a healthy and energetic young woman. Gowen was knighted by the Castellen, Ser Franklyn Estermont, and lusted for renown and valour as a knight. Gawen's pursuits, were less savory, preferring women to weapons, adventure to honor. However, Cassana loved all her children, wanting the best for them. In the year 367 AC, a great storm bore down over Blackwater Bay, and Cressen Florent, as well as Lord Celtigar, and several Velaryons, disappeared with their ships and all crew. Rescue efforts proved futile, and the men were pronounced dead the next year. The Black Cassana wears has taken a new meaning since, both to mourn her husband, and her two stillborn children. Recent Events 370 AC: The Tourney of Kings Landing On the Fourth Moon of Summer, King Alesander Baratheon, the son of Cassana's cousin King Beric Baratheon, in celebration of the 70th anniversary of The Pact of Kings, invited all the Lords and Ladies of both the Kingdom of the Iron Throne, and the Kingdom of the North, to Kings Landing for a Grand Tournament, and so Cassana too called all of the nobility of the Narrow Sea vassals to Dragonstone, to Feast for several days before departing for the capital together. At the Feast, Cassana was reacquainted with her grandmother, Lady Valaena Velaryon, who she had not seen for several years. Once the feast was finished, Cassana arranged transport to Kings Landing for anyone in her party who wished to take it, and addressed each guest at the Dragonstone docks before departing, taking most of the household with her except the Castellan, Ser Franklyn Estermont. Whilst at sea in Blackwater Bay, Cassana spent much time hawking and resting on deck of the galley "Day Break". Talking with her daughter, she explained her belief that men and women were equal, and that the difference in strength between them was an illusion. On arrival in Kings Landing, Cassana and her children, along with Lord Sunglass, Lady Velaryon and Celtigar traveled to meet the king. At the Red Keep they were met by Lord Roland Westerling, the Hand of the King. Roland took her children on a tour around the keep, after giving Cassana rooms in the east side of Maegor's holdfast and providing her with a bodyguard, Ser Leo Wylde of the Kingsguard. while Cassana awaited Alesander, who promptly arrived. and the two reunited. Two days after her arrival, her daughter and her attended the Lannister held feast outside the city, where she spoke with Rus Clegane, Damion Lannister, and Everan Lannister on arrival. She later met Orys Swann, and her other nephew, Edric Baratheon. In the following days, she traveled to the Dragonpit with Ser Leo, where she met Grand Maester Ryon, one of her old fellow councilors, and a man she thought well of. Later during the same visit, she offered Leo her favor in the tournament, which he accepted. Calling a meeting between her, the new Master of Whispers, Leyton Hightower and the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Nathaniel Connington, she hoped to approach them on the matter of the Kings protection, but both men were reluctant to tell her anything. She still provided thirty Dragonstone as added security for his grace, and with orders to cooperate with the Lord Commander. On the day of the melee, she watched her sons participate from the royal stands, where she was approached by the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, Edric Seaworth, who asked to meet his kin, members of her household. During the following events, she watched her champion, Ser Leo, defeated, and observed that Jeyne Westerling was attracted to King Alesander. Before the Grand Feast, she was approached by her friend Grand Maester Ryon, who confided in her his suspicions that Leyton Hightower was plotting against the King, having thoughts that he had purposely planned to have Princess Allyria Martell imprisoned, and had some connection to his son Gerold's murder. Cassana agreed to help him and investigate more, and together they began to devise a contingency plan for the event of an enemy of the crown attempting to seize power in Kings Landing. At the Feast, she was taunted by Baelor Sunglass, met with Durran Estermont, and spoke to Lord Roland too. She danced with Leo Wylde, and confronted Allyria Martell about her arrest, learning that the princess too had suspicions about Leyton Hightower's motives. Later, she met with Allyria Martell, who confided in her more suspicions about Lord Hightower, and informed her she believed him to be a Targaryen loyalist. On hearing that a potential Targaryen invasion of Westeros could be planned, Cassana's mind turned to building a strong defense both militarily and politically. This brought her to seek help from an old partner, Duram Bar Emmon, and asked him to oversee matters in Kings Landing after her departure. She also asked Baelor Sunglass to sail to Slaver's Bay and spy on House Targaryen. However the boy demanded he bring her daughter with him, and refused to do so otherwise. Furious, Cassana ordered him arrested, but the nimble climber escaped into the city. 370 AC: The Hightower Arrest Cassana was startled to be requested by the Lord Hand in the throne room, where she along with many others were told that Roland Westerling had arrested Leyton Hightower, and confined him to a cell with allegations of kinslaying, and treason. Cassana was appointed as judge for the mans trial, and was later met by Damion Lannister, Steffon Baratheon, the Hand and the King, the King himself, and Daeron Yronwood, several of whom admitted suspicions about the trial. At the trial itself, Cassana was convinced along with many of the crowd by the evidence brought forward against Leyton Hightower, but was unable to deliver a verdict, as the man called for trial by combat. She later visited the man himself, who denied all guilt and accused Roland Westerling of attempting to seize power in King's Landing. Cassana was unconvinced, but in worry of Leyton's future actions, ordered Duram Bar Emmon to ensure that the man never left the city alive. However at the conclusion of their meeting, they were interrupted by Leo Wylde, who came with disturbing news for the Lady of Dragonstone. Her nephew and the Hand had been poisoned by an unknown party. Cassana was quick to hurry to the scene, where she found King Alesander dead, and Lord Roland unconscious. Breaking down in grief until the young hand awoke, she was able to control herself long enough to call the councilors and court to the throne room, and attend there with the wounded Hand. She retired soon into the proceedings, and spent the rest of her day grieving alone, between visits of her family and friends. 370 AC: Robert's Reign Later on, Cassana came to the conclusion that she would have to take the regency of her young nephew Robert, who was now King, and serve once again as she had for Alesander after King Beric's death, but to her surprise found that both Roland Westerling and Steffon Baratheon meant to do the same, and had spent the day plotting their ascendance. This led to disagreement between her and the others, with Roland offering her the place of Mistress of Ships if she helped him, and Steffon a similar reward if she helped him seize power. Cassana however, after being offering both a chance to serve alongside her, and refusing to support military action as Steffon suggested, denied both offers, believing that she needed to be the one to have say in her nephew's upbringing. The next day, Cassana called upon Orys Swann, Daeron Yronwood, Harlen Tyrell, Grand Maester Ryon and Damion Lannister to support her in her case. Swann, Yronwood and Tyrell all were convinced to sign a document naming her regent, and together along with Duram Bar Emmon and Pearse Peasebury they met the other councillors to make the claim. However, despite Ser Pearse, Lord Harlen and Loren Lannister speaking on her behalf, she failed to gain the support of the council in a vote, to her surprise. Suspecting Roland Westerling of bribing and torturing the others, whom included his enemy Alan Tarly and her friend, the maester Ryon, she took her leave with the others, to plan a next move. Despite the council of Lord Bar Emmon urging her to stay in the city, Cassana decided it was safest to leave, taking Lord Yronwood's council, who suspected Roland may have had a part in Alesander's death, unsure of how far Roland would go to remove her from power. Harlen, Duram, and Daeron all decided to stay behind, with plans in the city that had to be attended to. Soon after she attended Robert's coronation with her family, and made a point of being the first to swear fealty to the new king, as she had done before, before heading once more to the Westerman camp to speak to Damion and Everan Lannister, who she said goodbye to. Then when all was done, the Lady of Dragonstone took her leave from the city and sailed East with her household, leaving the knight Franklyn Estermont behind in King's Landing. 370 AC: Exile on Dragonstone On Dragonstone, Cassana started work, sending her son Gowen east for allies, and beginning work on construction of a new royal navy. Soon though she left again, this time for Driftmark, to attend her grandmother Valaena Velaryon whom was on her deathbed. In meeting with the Lady and her cousin Orys, Cassana was given advice from the aged woman, who eventually passed, leaving her lands and titles to Lord Orys Velaryon. Cassana and Orys worked hard to restore the Royal Navy, acting independently of the Master of Ships, negotiating contracts for lumber with Houses Seaworth and Swann, as well as using their own reserves and coin, and creating plans for new faster and stronger dromonds. Eventually, Cassana decided to return to Dragonstone with her court from Driftmark, but on arrival found Stannis Seaworth a guest there, and hurried to meet him. Lord Seaworth, under the pretense of negotiating a further lumber contract with her house, revealed a plot between himself, Ser Artos Dayne and Ser Steffon Flowers to arrest and try Roland Westerling on charges of regicide, the murder of Alesander Baratheon. Cassana, dumbstruck, called a council of her most loyal advisers to decide what to do next... Timeline * 331 AC - Cassana is born * 341 AC - The Battle of the Gullet, Lord Cortnay is killed and Cassana inherits Dragonstone * 345 AC - Cassana matrilineally marries Cressen Florent * 353 AC - Cassana gives birth to Rhaenyra, early in the year and twin sons, Gowen and Gawen, later on. * 354 AC - Cassana visit's Kings Landing, but discovering the abuse King Beric inflicted on his children flees soon after * 355 AC - Cassana's fourth child dies stillborn, she grieves for a time * 360 AC - Cassana's fifth child dies stillborn, she gives up on having anymore children. * 361 AC - Beric Baratheon dies, Cassana leaves for Kings Landing * 367 AC - Cassana's husband, Cressen, disappears with his ship, the Fury * 370 AC - Cassana is called to the grand tourney at Kings Landing * 370 AC - King Alesander Baratheon dies, Cassana flees Kings Landing in the aftermath Quotes by Cassana "There is no weaker sex. The weakness is a mummers farce. An act, played by men, so that they may think they are in power. And power is an illusion. Any woman can obtain it, just as any man can. They just have to know how." "If I must play this game, I will play it behind the curtains." "Hightower is a snake, but how could any man kill his own son?" "Our lives are too short to waste them lying to ourselves." "If you are to die, perhaps you would like someone to remember you for who you truly were." "Steffon would march onto a sword if he thought it made him brave." "A Baratheon must rule the Baratheon throne" Quotes about Cassana Family Baratheon Family Tree Direct Line * Renly Baratheon, King on the Iron Throne - Cassana's grandfather * Margaery Tyrell, Queen on the Iron Throne - Cassana's grandmother ** Cortnay Baratheon, Lord of Dragonstone - Cassana's father (311 - 341 AC) * Valaena Velaryon, Lady of Driftmark (297 - ) ** Aelora Baratheon nee Velaryon, Lady of Dragonstone - Cassana's Mother *** Cassana Baratheon, 'Lady of Dragonstone (331- ) *** Cressen Florent, Lord of Dragonstone - Cassana's husband (320-368 AC) **** Rhaenyra Baratheon - Cassana's daughter (353- ) **** Gowen Baratheon - Cassana's son (353- ) **** Gawen Baratheon - Cassana's son (353- ) Other Relations House Velaryon of Driftmark: * Lord Monford Velaryon - Cassana's great-grandfather (293 - 355 AC) ** Lord Monterys Velaryon - Cassana's grand-uncle (293 - 306 AC) ** Lady Valaena Velaryon - Cassana's grandmother (297 - 370 AC) *** Laenor Velaryon - Cassana's uncle **** Eryk Velaryon - Cassana's cousin (340 AC - 369 AC) **** Orys Velaryon - Cassana's cousin (347 AC - ) **** Maegelle Velaryon - Cassana's cousin (354 AC - ) *** Aelora Velaryon - Cassana's mother (317 AC - 341 AC) **** '''Cassana Baratheon '(331 AC - ) *** Daemon Velaryon - Cassana's uncle (324 AC - ) House Baratheon of Kings Landing * King Renly Baratheon - Cassana's grandfather ** King Robert II Baratheon - Cassana's uncle ** Queen Marya Baratheon nee Horpe - Cassana's aunt *** King Beric Baratheon - Cassana's cousin **** King '''Alesander Baratheon - Cassana's nephew ***** Prince Robert Baratheon **** Prince Richard Baratheon - Cassana's nephew **** Prince Edric Baratheon - Cassana's nephew Cassana's Court, Allies, and Friends Her Lords and Ladies Bannermen, and their heirs * Orys Velaryon, Lord of Driftmark, Master of the Tides, and Admiral of the Narrow Sea ** Maegelle Velaryon, his heir * Rhaella Celtigar, Lady of Claw Isle * Duram Bar Emmon, Lord of Sharp Point and Master of Ships * Lord Sunglass, of Sweetport Sound ** Baelor Sunglass Her Household and Guests on Dragonstone * Ser Daven Seaworth, Steward and Castellan of Dragonstone ** His Wife, Laena Seaworth nee Estermont * Gawen Baratheon, Her Son ** Bugg, A Maester ** Serris, a Former Volantene Slave ** Judge, a Faithful Hound * Ser Gerris Yronwood, Son of Lord Daeron Yronwood * Nymeria Yronwood, Daughter of Lord Daeron Yronwood * Janyce Jordayne, Heir to the Tor * Andrey Sand, Archery Champion * Orys Swann, Lord of Stonehelm Her Court Elsewhere * Ser Franklyn Estermont, Currently in King's Landing * Lady Rhaenyra Baratheon, En Route to Lannisport ** Ser Dale Seaworth, Her Sworn Shield * Ser Gowen Baratheon, Currently in Lys ** Ser Andrew Seaworth, His Sworn Shield Allies and Friends, Certain and Uncertain * Lord Harlen Tyrell, Paramount of the Reach * Lord Daeron Yronwood, the Bloodroyal * Lord Orys Swann, Lord of Stonehelm * Lord Loren Lannister, of Casterly Rock * Lord Everan Lannister, Lord of Lannisport * Ryon, Grand Maester of the Citadel * Ser Pearse Peasebury, of the Kingsguard Category:House Baratheon Category:Crownlander Category:Westerosi